


Penalties And Priorities

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Porn Battle, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If nowadays the only way she can have May's touch is through her anger, Victoria will enjoy whatever she can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penalties And Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _The Hub_. Written for [Femslash February](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+february), and for [Porn Battle XV](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/index.html), prompt "Melinda May/Victoria Hand - lessons, priorities".

“You lied to my team, Agent Hand,” May says quietly, and her face is as expressionless as always but her eyes are on _fire_. “You let my men go into the field with no extraction in place, and you didn’t have the decency to _tell_ them.”

It’s been a while since Victoria has heard May communicate in something other than monosyllabic answers or pointed silences. A shame it has to be under such circumstances, but she’ll take what she can get.

“I’ve already discussed this with Agent Coulson,” she replies levelly. “The matter is resolved.”

May doesn’t move from where she’s blocking the only exit from the empty conference room. Her jaw is set, her expression steely, and Victoria can’t remember the last time she saw her this worked up.

Victoria has a reputation of strict order and rigidity. But right now, with May fucking _burning_ at her like that, she feels heady and _reckless_.

“Besides, it seems they didn’t need an extraction set up anyway,” Victoria continues, feeling a smirk pull at her lips. Anticipation skitters through her veins. “All they needed to do was call in the _Cavalry_.”

God, she’d forgotten how _fast_ May is.

Victoria’s back hits the edge of the conference table, and then her feet aren’t even on the floor anymore. Her ass lands hard on the flat surface of the table, and May shoves her pencil skirt up her thighs, letting her fingernails leave pink and white marks on Victoria’s skin.

Victoria can’t quite hold back her gasp as May roughly pushes her legs apart, forces her way into the space in-between. Thumbs digging in just above Victoria’s knees, and then there’s heat all pressed up against Victoria’s chest, May close enough that Victoria can feel her breath against her jaw.

May’s hand is in her hair, and Victoria gasps again as her head is yanked back, curve of her throat exposed. 

“I’ve _told_ you not to call me that,” May hisses, lips brushing against Victoria’s neck and making her shiver.

“Must have slipped my mind,” Victoria counters sardonically, squeezing her legs around May’s hips.

“Must have,” May echoes, voice low and tight, and Victoria can’t see anything but the ceiling with her head arched back like this, yet she knows May’s eyes are narrowed, the kind of look that makes experienced mercenaries lose control of their bladders.

Her fingernails itch to dig into May’s skin, and Victoria’s throbbing between her legs, knows the fabric of her panties must already be wet and clinging to her.

“I suppose this is the part where you teach me a lesson,” she goads, and she’s trying to keep the game going, trying to keep the bald _want_ out of her voice, but there’s no way May doesn’t recognise it despite that. No way she doesn’t _remember_ it, no matter how long it’s been since they were last like this.

May’s only response is a sound that’s almost like a _growl_ , and Victoria grips the edge of the conference table like it’s her only lifeline. No more banter, no more patience, just May’s hand shoving down between them. Not even bothering to drag Victoria’s panties down her legs, just sliding under the material, thumb pressing down hard on Victoria’s clit.

The noise she makes is _far_ too loud.

But that’s the lesson, that’s the punishment. This conference room isn’t fully soundproofed like some of the others, the door isn’t even all the way shut. But May’s going to make her _scream_ , break her apart so everyone can hear, fingers already fucking their way inside. 

And Victoria doesn’t _care_. How could she, with May’s lips dragging over her throat, two strong fingers working her open, movements angry and _hard_ , hem of her panties biting into her thigh. If this is her lesson, she’ll accept it, groan just as much May desires, reputation be damned.

So Victoria cants her hips, trying to chase and ride every thrust, ready to _take_ it just like May wants her to.

Her status at SHIELD is important to her, but this, May’s touch, outranks it all.


End file.
